Among Friends
by SageK
Summary: Just three friends hanging out…then things get a little frisky. Blaine/Sam/Tina


Title: Among Friends

Paring: Blaine/Sam/Tina

Rating: M

Warnings/Tags: Blowjob, sex, teenagers being naughty

Summary: Just three friends hanging out…then things get a little frisky.

Notes: Written because I loved Tina and I'm distressed with the turn her character has taken this season. Set after 4x11.

* * *

"Have you ever been with a girl?"

In all honesty, Tina couldn't remember what prompted her to ask that question. Sure, she had a crush, but she knew Blaine was gay. It just sort of fell out of her mouth while she, Blaine and Sam were hanging out in his room one day, discussing ideas for a winter carnival at McKinley.

Blaine looked up from his notebook and shook his head with a smile. "Nope. Gold star gay… Well, except that time I kissed Rachel."

"That doesn't count," Tina agreed and Sam grinned up at her from where he lay sprawled at the foot of the bed.

"Have you been with a girl?" he asked brightly. "Cuz that would be hot."

Chuckling, she poked Sam's hip with her toes. "No. Have you ever been with a boy?"

There was a momentary pause before Sam replied, "Define _been with_."

Tina felt Blaine go very still beside her and she wet her suddenly dry lips. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Sure."

He said it so easily, so confidently, that Tina thought he had to be joking. "Very funny Sam," she said sharply. "You're straight."

"See, that's the thing about labels. Everyone tries to slap one on you. Back in sophomore year, I was asked if I was gay and I said no, cuz I'm not. But that doesn't make me straight," Sam replied calmly. "My sexuality is…fluid."

Blaine let out a shaky little breath and Tina glanced his way, noting slight blush staining his cheeks. "You never said anything about this before," he commented, obviously trying to keep his voice steady and almost succeeding.

Suddenly, his impossible crush wasn't so impossible.

Shrugging, Sam said, "I just don't think it's important, you know? I mean, okay, so I look at you, Tina, and, purely physically, think sexy girl. I look you, Blaine, and think sexy guy. Doesn't mean I'm gonna act any different. I've got a girlfriend and free pass list thing still kind of confuses me."

It was always nice to be called sexy… "Wait, free pass list? Like on _Friends_?"

Nodding, Sam said, "Yeah. You both made a list of people we know who we could...if they wanted to…."

"When you two talking about?" Blaine asked, clearly only half understanding and not believing what he did get.

"Sam and Britt both have lists of people they can sleep with without repercussions on their relationship. It's the thing from _Friends_," Tina said, then asked, "Who's on your list?"

"You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

"Not a chance in hell."

Heaving a sigh, Sam rolled onto one hip and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, tossing it onto Tina's lap. "Britt laminated it in blue."

With a smile, Tina flipped open the slim leather wallet, ignoring the drivers license, the fake ID, the student ID, the library card and debit card in favor of the small blue laminated card. Pulling it free, she held it up so Blaine could see.

Sam's Free Pass List

_Blaine Anderson_

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Santana Lopez_

_Mercedes Jones_

_Kavi Suresh_

"Who's Kavi?" Tina asked after scanning the list quickly.

"He's in my art class," Sam mumbled and Tina could suddenly place a face to a name.

"Oh yeah, he's Indian, yeah? With all those curls?" she said and was surprised that was what finally made Sam blush. Realization struck and she tossed her long, loose curls. "Sam Evans, do you have a curl kink?"

Both boys were bright red and Sam held out a hand. "Gimme my wallet and let's never speak of this again."

Tina snorted, but handed him the wallet. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

Sighing, Sam said, "Just…be careful what you say around Brittany, okay. You're both on her list too and if she finds out you know she'll really start pushing for a foursome again."

"And I would be opposed to that why?" Tina teased and Blaine choked a little.

"Gay here! No interest in having sex with girls," he squeaked in an amusingly startled startled tone.

Lying back on the bed, Sam mused, "Well, Santana's a lesbian and I'm pretty sure the only thing she liked about dating me was when I went down on her. Lips and tongues are pretty much gender neutral."

"Oh God," Blaine more or less groaned, pressing his notebook down onto his lap. Tina knew without looking that his gaze fixed upon Sam's plush lips. Hers had done the same.

Shakily, she spoke. "Any time you want to use a free pass, just let me know," she said and Blaine glanced at her, clearly a little hurt. _His crush on Sam. Dammit…Oh, now that was a thought_. Rallying all her nerve, she said, "Or you could blow Blaine and then fuck me now, if you like."

"Tina!" Both boys yelped and Sam flipped over onto his belly, but not before Tina had seen the beginning of the bulge straining the fly of his jeans.

Swallowing, she said, "It's just a suggestion. Friends helping friends or whatever."

"I'm not opposed," Sam murmured quietly, rolling his head to meet Blaine's eyes.

Tina held her breath until Blaine nodded little and said, "Yeah, yeah, okay."

Apparently, the temptation of Sam and a blow job was just too good to pass up.

Blaine's notebook was quickly cast aside as Sam crawled up the length of his body, hovering over him for a moment before kissing him. The clash of lips and tongues, the breathy moans and little sighs, Tina had never witnessed such an erotic kiss first-hand and not been involved. Sliding closer for a better view, she was surprised when Sam pulled her in and, with a bit of awkward shuffling of noses, she found herself making out with both boys at once. Blaine's tongue tasted of coffee and chocolate, Sam of cherry and peppermint. It was a heady combination and she whimpered a little when Sam pulled away to kiss along Blaine's jaw.

She was quite happy to trade deep kisses while Sam did…whatever he was doing and she lost track of time until Blaine pulled away with a low groan and angled his head to look down his body.

Following his gaze, Tina saw that Sam had unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and pants and was pressing a line of little kisses above the waistband of his boxer briefs. She could see the faintest quiver of the muscles in Blaine's abs every time Sam's lips made contact, could hear the little gasps and feel his heart pounding….

It was awesome.

When Sam actually got his mouth on Blaine's cock, Tina was torn between wanting to watch Sam's lips stretch wide around Blaine as he bobbed up and down and wanting to look up at Blaine's face, flushed and blissed out, eyes dazed….

After…well, time seemed to have gone kind of wonky, so she didn't know how long had passed, but eventually Blaine's hand clamped down on Tina's thigh and his back arched as broken sounds spilled from his lips and his hips snapped forward. She could see Sam's throat working, swallowing as Blaine came and she gasped, looking up at Blaine's red cheeks and parted lips….

Whimpering, she tugged her dress up and over her head, throwing it aside for scrambling to remove her tights and panties. Sam's shirt was gone by the time he kissed her, pants open and condom rolled onto his hard cock.

She had to applaud his efficiency.

The taste of Blaine's orgasm was still heavy on Sam's tongue, salty and bitter but good and she moaned, trying to pull Sam closer, panting, "I'm ready. I'm ready."

Sam's fingers slipped between her legs and he moaned, "Oh God, you're so wet."

"You two," she gasped, "are so hot together."

A light touch on her belly made Tina gasp and she looked over at Blaine, who was watching her with curious, stated eyes. Slowly, his hand moved from her navel to the apex of her thighs, joining Sam's in moving over her slick skin.

"Here," Sam murmured, his fingers directing Blaine's to her clit. "Like this."

Both boys touched her, growing more bold as her moans steadily increased. She cried out when Sam's fingers pressed into her body, stretching muscles that were out of practice with a delicious burn.

When Sam finally slid into her, it was a relief. Blaine's thumb continued to roll over her clit and he lay curled against her side, his head resting on her breast. One of Sam's hands gripped Tina's hip and she could see the other on Blaine's, connecting them all….

It was all too good, too hot and she felt her body clenching around Sam as her orgasm shot through her. And she trembled and moaned, Sam thrust a few more times before going tense and fighting his own release.

Closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the post-orgasm endorphins haze, she was only half aware of Sam climbing off of her to deal with the condom. When she blinked, he was back and curled up against Blaine from behind. At her raised brow, he replied, "I like to cuddle."

Deciding that sounded like a good idea, Tina relaxed against Blaine with a sigh.

Not the way she'd intended the night to go, but no one would hear her complain.


End file.
